fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Tournament Round Two: August vs. Arthur
It was just another ordinary day to many, not too hod, nor too cold. The sun was high up in the sky and a strong, yet gentle breeze played with the tall grass patches behind the tall building of one of the more known guilds throughout the country of Fiore, Koma Inu. The day seemed like all of the rest to most of the mages, the exception being two powerful members of the said guild, Arthur Moshiyoto and August Lester. The two were supposed to have a duel for the guild's annual tournament in a matter of moments. Arthur seemed to be wearing his casual attire, comfortable cotton and leather, as he showed up several minutes ago. He leaned against a tree and waited for his opponent. He didn't actually know much about the Gunslinger of Koma Inu, as neither one of them showes up around the guild frequently. He slowly gazed upon the sky as he noticed someone approaching him. August knew he shouldn't be up and around but he was going crazy just sitting around. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on over his wounds, the bandages were enough. They covered the wound on his back, which was excruciatingly painful. He walked over to the tree where Arthur was standing. " Oi, sorry about the wait, just takes me awhile to get goin' with these things on me." He said pointing to the bandages. He laughed, which hurt a bit, but he couldn't help it. August straightened his hat out, and tapped his boots on the ground, making sure he didn't spill any blood that was his on them, slightly rubbing the golden star on each. The slight bending motion hurt, but he could power through that pain, after all he couldn't die before he paid the swordsman those two hits back. The wind was actually refreshing, and it was certainly better than being in the hall all day. "The last round was rough for you, was it?" Arthur asked with a smile as he looked at the August's wounds, that is, the bandages covering them. "Well, I do ''want to win this thing, but I ''don't ''want to hurt you even more.." said Arthur with a worried face. I guess I'll just have to exhaust you then.. thought Arthur as he summoned two of his keys, one golden and one silver. Putting them in front of himself, he asked "Shall we?" with a somewhat grin on his face. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Gate of the Shield!" chanted the Celestial Spirit Mage as numerous golden and silver orbs erupted from the keys' tips, glowing in their respective colours as Scutum and Sagittarius appeared by his sides, Forming a triangle formation, Scutum being on top, the other two standing behind her. A perfect triangle formation. Sagittarius raised his bow and waited for the gunslinger's move. August sighed loudly, shrugging his shoulders as if to say: ''Fine, have it your way. He tightened the bandages on his torso a bit, before raising his arms and putting his index and middle fingers out. ' Bullet Magic: Pistol!' He said as he fired the ten rays of light at his opponents, wanting to end this as soon as possible. Conjuring a yellow barrier in front of herself, Scutum was able to defend her allies. The barrier simply absorbed the rays, empowering it for August's possible next attack. Without any hesitations, Sagittarius shot out two rubber arrows, aiming for August's limbs. He then rushed towards him, putting his bow in front of it, using it as a makeshift weapon, trying to simply knock him to the ground. August side-stepped the arrows Sagittarius shot and then proceeded to walk forward, and stop mid-gait placing his hand out in front of him, with his thumb and index finger out. "Bullet Magic: Revolver" he said firing the six shots at the ground in front of him. Around the same time, Sagittarius stopped and waited for Arthur's commands. Howevr, he told him to back up. He conjured two golden gate keys in front of him and fired six celestial comets towards August, as he combined the power of two keys to call forth a much larger comet that immediately headed towards August, as all seven comets collided around August, creating a magical explosion. August was seriously trying not to exhaust himself, but this guy was seriously making it difficult. He grasped for his hat as the explosions sounded out around him. As the smoke cleared, the ringing in his ears persisted causing August to get with the larger comet, knocking him off his feet. As soon as he got up from the ground, he fired ten pistol bullets at the celestial spirit shield " Let's see how much this shield can take before it shatters." He thought as he prepped his final move. Realizing the power of August's attack, Sagittarius immediately shot three arrows, removing three of the bulletsfrom their path, weaking the strenght of the attack. The yellow barrier withstanded four of the bullets, but the remaining three collided against a giant shield Scutum was holding, denting it in three places. "You little!" said Scutum angrily as she rushed towards August with a serious look in her eyes. Arthur simply force-closed her gate, sending her back to the celestial spirit world. He approached August in a much calm manner and helped him get up. "Y'know, I'd like to try this one sometime later when you're not in bandages and all." he said with a smile as he dismissed Sagitarrius as well. " Yeah, me too. Let's do this again, when I'm all fixed up, ya'hear?" August said, as he brushed himself off and started walking towards the guild hall with a brief tip of his hat.